


Sam Pepper's Revenge

by youjihui



Category: JacksGap
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: This is totally fictional y'all.Sam Pepper wants to teach Finn Harries a lesson for not being his friend.





	Sam Pepper's Revenge

After Sam Pepper’s scandal broke, the Harries twins stopped being Sam’s friends. Sam was so angry and wanted to seek revenge. His first victim was Finn Harries. 

Sam had been stalking Finn for several days, so he knew the latter’s schedule really well. One night, as Finn was walking on a quiet street, Sam quickly grabbed Finn from behind and kicked the latter in the stomach. Before Finn could scream for help, Sam had taped his mouth. Then he taped Finn’s wrists and ankles and put Finn in his car’s trunk.  
Finn tried screaming and thrashing, but it was no use.  
Soon Sam arrived at his place, and he carefully placed Finn’s on the carpeted floor. He rolled Finn over so he would be on his stomach. He pulled Finn’s pants down to his ankles, and admired the smooth ass for a few seconds. Finn pulled with all his might to loosen the tapes around his wrists and ankles, but to no avail. With both hands Sam spread Finn’s ass cheeks apart. Finn could feel air on his pink virgin hole.  
“Your pussy is beautiful, mate,” said Sam. “Do you want a taste?”  
_That voice is familiar. Who the fuck is..oh I know it’s Sam Pepper!_ Finn thought to himself.  
“I guess that’s a ‘yes’,” said Sam and shoved his middle finger in Finn’s entrance, which made the latter instinctively jerk and squeeze his hole shut. But Sam managed to shove his whole middle finger in the resisting hole. Finn felt really humiliated that his most private part was being assaulted by another man.  
Sam pulled his finger out and held the finger in front of Finn’s nose.  
“How do you like the smell of your own pussy, faggot?” Sam said, laughing.  
Finn’s face showed disgust and hatred.  
“All right mate. I don’t want to waste anymore time. I didn’t want to do this. I’m not even gay,” said Sam. “But you made me do it. We used to be mates, but you betrayed me and I'll never, ever forgive you. You were supposed to have my back, and you abandoned me. So tonight I’m gonna teach you a lesson.”  
Finn tried breaking free again, but it was no use.  
Sam spread Finn’s ass apart again and spit on the pink hole and his own thick long cock. He pointed his mushroom head at Finn’s tight ring as he lifted Finn’s hips up. Then he slowly and forcibly inserted himself but Finn squeezed his hole tight. Sam slapped Finn's ass hard to remind Finn he had no control. 

“Open up faggot. You're taking it all the way,” said Sam, and then he thrust forward which made Finn scream as he felt a sharp pain in his ass. His tears welled in his eyes.  
“I love that tight little pussy, mate,” said Sam.  
Sam started moving in and out of Finn, holding the twin by the hips. Finn screamed again. Sam smacked Finn’s ass few times, which made the latter feel so dirty and humiliated. Finn felt like his ass was burning as if Sam was splitting him in half.  
“Relax your hole, faggot. You know you can take me,” said Sam as he kept fucking Finn slowly.  
Finn eventually felt tired of squeezing his hole shut and gave up, accepting that he was getting fucked.

“Good boy. I knew you wanted this,” said Sam, feeling Finn’s hole relaxing around his thick cock.  
Finn turned bright red out of anger but he could not do anything.  
Sam continued fucking Finn doggy style, his balls slapping Finn’s. He ignored Finn’s cries and focused on the pleasure he was feeling on his dick.  
Soon Finn’s cries were replaced by moans as if liking Sam’s invasion. He was starting to get very turned on as his prostate was being pounded.  
This made Sam smile. He pulled out of him, and the latter winced at the loss of contact. Sam walked to his pants to grab his phone from the pocket. He rolled Finn over on his back.  
“You’re clearly enjoying this, mate,” said Sam trying to look at Finn who looked away out of shame. “You’re clearly gay because you enjoyed it.”  
Then without warning he shoved his entire length back into Finn’s abused hole, which made Finn scream loudly through the tape. But soon he started moaning again as Sam started pushing harder inside him.

After a few thrusts, Sam removed the tape from Finn’s mouth.  
“Ouch!" Finn said, but he soon resumed moaning. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah”  
“Hahaha! You’re such a fag Finn,” said Sam and quickly grabbed his phone to record his dick moving in and out of Finn’s asshole. The he panned his camera up to Finn’s face as he was moaning loudly.  
“Look at the camera Finn,” said Sam. Finn’s face turned pale as he realized his humiliation was being recorded.  
“Sam please no!”  
“Too late for that bitch!” said Sam who saved the video and emailed it to his many email accounts. “If you don’t want me to post this on the Internet, you better do what I say okay?”  
Finn was silent. He was still shocked.  
Sam spit in Finn’s mouth. “I said, ‘okay?’”  
Sam’s spit caught Finn by surprise, which him say, “Yes.”  
“Good boy,” said Sam and resumed fucking hard.

Soon Sam’s pace got quicker and quicker. “I’m cumming bitch!”  
But before Finn could say anything, Sam had already shot thick stream after thick stream into Finn’s pink sweaty hole.  
Sam lifted Finn’s hips up and spread Finn’s ass cheeks to look at his asshole.  
“Woah mate, I came a lot in your pussy,” said Sam proudly.  
Finn felt too humiliated to say anything.  
Sam inched his face closer to Finn’s and said, “Thanks for the great fuck, mate.” The he pressed his lips against Finn’s. Sam pulled Finn’s lower lip out, his tongue invading between his lip and teeth. Finn quivered, but responded to the kiss.  
Soon Sam broke the kiss, which made Finn whimper a little. Sam then brought the soft tip of his cock near Finn’s mouth and said, “Clean me.”  
“No Sam, please. I’m not gay. I don’t suck cock,” said Finn.  
Sam spit on Finn’s face. “Okay I guess you want the Internet know you’re a fag.”  
“Fine, Sam, I’ll do it,” said Finn.  
“Do what?” asked Sam.  
“Oh don’t make me say it Sam.”  
“Say it faggot!” said Sam.  
“I’ll suck your cock clean mate,” said Finn, feeling humiliated.  
“Hold on. Let me take off the tapes from your wrists and ankles”, said Sam. “But you have to promise you won’t do anything funny okay?”  
“I promise. I just want this to be over already,” said Finn.  
Then Sam removed the tapes. Finn was glad he was able to move again.  
“Okay, you’re gonna suck me off properly. So get on all fours. You’re gonna use one hand to help you suck my cock, and you’re gonna use the other hand to rub your pussy,” said Sam.  
Finn knew that it was no use to protest, so he reluctantly obeyed.  
He got on all fours and grabbed Sam’s cock with his right hand and started rubbing his hole with his left hand. He felt like a dirty whore doing this.  
“Okay now clean my dick, you dumb bitch,” commanded Sam.  
Finn slowly opened his mouth but hesitated, so Sam shoved his semi-hard cock in Finn’s mouth and held Finn’s head in his hands firmly. Finn tried to break free, but Sam’s grip was too strong.  
“Just relax mate. Breathe,” encouraged Sam.  
The taste of his own ass, the cum, and Sam’s sweaty cock were too overwhelming for Finn. As Sam started sliding in and out of Finn’s mouth, face-fucking him, his cock became hard again.  
“Remember what I said: Rub your hole with one of your hands and please watch the teeth,” said Sam.  
Finn did as he was told. He could feel Sam’s slippery, warm cum sliding out of his ass. As Finn was trying to multitask, not looking up, Sam grabbed his phone and started recording the whole without Finn’s knowledge.  
Up to this point, Finn was getting better at sucking Sam’s cock and rubbing his hole at the same time. Finn made sure to use his tongue and lips to blow Sam. Sam’s cock absolutely tasted and smelled disgusting to Finn, but he was glad that the cock was getting cleaner.  
A moment later, Sam started face-fucking Finn really fast, and without warning, he shot a huge load in Finn’s mouth.  
Finn tried to pull away, but Sam held his face firmly in his hands.  
“Swallow it faggot,” said Sam. “Eat my cum.”  
Finn hesitated, so Sam slapped his face. Then Finn reluctantly swallowed Sam’s warm load.  
Soon Sam pulled out.  
“That was disgusting. Ew,” said Finn to himself.  
“Whatever faggot. You know you love it. Now look up and say ‘cheese’,” said Sam.  
Finn looked up and his face turned pale, “Oh no please!” But Sam saved the video and sent it to his many email accounts.  
Sam pulled Finn up and just held him in his arms.  
“Shhh. Shh. It’s gonna be okay, Finn.”  
“No it’s not. You raped me!,” replied Finn.  
“But you liked it. I even have proof,” said Sam and kissed Finn’s forehead. “Wait what’s this?”  
Sam looked down at Finn’s cock. “You’re hard? More proof that you liked it!”  
Finn’s face turned red, and he tried to cover his dick.  
“Why don’t you jerk off with my cum inside your hole?” said Sam. “Turn around, bend over, and push the rest of the cum out of your ass.”  
Finn hesitated.  
“Now!” said Sam and slapped Finn’s butt.  
Finn obeyed. As he tried pushing Sam’s cum out, he involuntarily made fart sounds, which made him feel very humiliated.  
“Good boy. Now scoop my cum up and use it to jerk yourself off.”  
Finn reluctantly obeyed and started jerking off. Then without warning Sam stuck one of his fingers up Finn’s chute and started fingering fucking him.  
“Keep jerking off bitch,” said Sam, and Finn resuming masturbating while he was simultaneously getting finger-fucked. Soon after he came all over the floor.  
“Okay mate. Let’s go shower,” said Sam.


End file.
